


Grumbot Lives AU (new title coming soon)

by LunaStarSeeker



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Grian knows robotics, Grumbot lives AU, Personalized Elytras AU, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStarSeeker/pseuds/LunaStarSeeker
Summary: Grumbot Lives AU but it's based loosely around some sketches.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Grumbot Lives AU (new title coming soon)

"Aaaand.... Done! What do you think?" Grian stepped back from his work, nudging Mumbo.

Mumbo glanced over at the small frame, barely a block tall but still with plenty of room to work. "Looks great! I've just about finished the motherboard, so if you want to start attaching the wires, go for it."

Grian grinned, picking up the thin wires and gently tucking them into the robot, connecting them to the inside of the limbs and to other various components. No more that two minuets later, Mumbo walked over with the head of the robot, currently deactivated. The two Hermits worked together to carefully attach the head to the body, Mumbo opening a panel on the back of the bot's head and quickly connecting the wires up while Grian used a screwdriver to secure the neck.

"A month of hard work, finally complete." Grian sighed happily. "You have the chip, right?"

Mumbo nodded, inserting the drive into the back of the robot before stepping away. "Would you do the honors?"

"Gladly." Grian quickly flipped a switch on the panel beofre closing it and joining Mumbo.

The screen on the front of the robot lit up, the LED's forming the signature smile.The robot beeped a couple times before blinking.

"Dads?"

Grian squealed, rushing forward and embracing Grumbot in a hug. "Yes, it's us! Your dads!" He paused, before glancing back at Mumbo. "Oh c'mere silly!"

Mumbo yelped good naturedly as Grian yanked him forward by his tie, pulling him into the hug. "Oh I love you guys so much." He said, running a hand through Grian's hair. "Shall we properly introduce Grumbot to the rest of the server?" "Absolutley."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta short, but there is fluff inbound for next chapter!
> 
> Also, title suggestions would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
